


'New start'

by misake_nai, Neko_Dakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is like a sister to Lance, Allura is so beautiful, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Fusion, And angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), But other things too, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is ruby, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance is sapphire, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh, Pidge is mean at first, Pidge is mean at the beginning, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), That mean sex, Top Keith (Voltron), True Love, a lot of fluff, did i say there is smut in this, human romelle, learning new things, there is smut too, they are going to kiss a lot, this actually has a story can you believe that?, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Dakara/pseuds/Neko_Dakara
Summary: He fully turned to look at Keith "I think you are unusual for answering me like that ...  you are a good kind of unusual."His eyes caught a gleam of the blue eyes behind his hair and it left him breathless.He could feel the heat on his cheeks as he stared at the sapphire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um- if you are one of the people who read my other fics ... I'm so sorry my fingers slipped and I couldn't stop them from writing this.
> 
> ... actually no I'm lying I'm not that sorry *evil laugh*

His name is Keith or well that is what he likes to call himself.

He was a newly made gem, he is a ruby and they are testing him out to see if he was going to be a success.

He is a common soldier, in other words, he was easily disposable.

After all rubies are just some extra muscles they are not really needed.

They should never ask questions, follow every rule the diamonds set, and do anything that would protect their home word without thinking twice about it.

Even if it cost them their own life, they were unimportant.

Everyone made that clear to him, he is going to be signed a mission and if he fails he's going to be replaced.

It is just that simple.

And right now he was on a mission, Keith and two other rubies were sent from home word to investigate a small persistent group of rebels who were the cost of some progress difficulties in building a new colony.

Keith and the two other rubies were assigned to a sapphire, he was a rare aristocratic homeworld gem with the power to see into the future.

The sapphire has been called by blue diamond specifically to share his vision of the future.

His mission was to protect this sapphire and he was going to do everything in his power to do just that.

But even though Keith was supposed to stay focused he couldn't really stop himself from getting distracted.

He keeps noticing how that the sapphire was kind of ... different.

He was the opposite of Keith in every way, he smiles a lot, he is very expressive when he talks and he is always making some kind of noise.

But even though Keith would call him noisy ( in his head, of course, he would be shattered if he dared to insult the higher ranked gem out loud. ) the sapphire didn't really talk much or even that loud.

The only sound he made when they were not talking about the mission was a soft humming that you can barely hear.

Actually, now that Keith was thinking about it even when he talked his voice was so weak and really didn't suit him for some reason.

The idea that his voice was like that because he didn't use it much upset Keith for some stupid reason.

"How long until we are there?" the soft voice of the sapphire pulled him out of his thoughts.

Keith was standing next to his chair that was placed in the middle of the ship. The other two rubies were responsible for piloting so they didn't pay the gem any mind, too focused on the task at hand.

"Less than an hour my gem." he answered without turning to look at the other gem.

The blue gem sighed his lips turning down to form a frown.

The sapphire had stopped smiling about half an hour ago after he saw a vision, he seemed very upset about.

Keith turned to look at him, the blue gem's hair was kind of long not as long as Keith's but long enough to hide not just his eyes but any emotions that could appear in them.

Even so, Keith didn't need to see them to figure out that something was troubling his gem, he wanted to ask him about what going to happen that seemed to worrying him so much but that would be disrespectful.

Everyone knows that the diamonds are the only ones who a sapphire would tell what they see.

It was a rule.

"You know... I don't think I really asked for your name ruby." the sapphire mumbles "I didn't really ask about any of your names did I?"

...

... No one has ever asked about his name before because it wasn't important.

He wasn't important.

"Well... accept my apology my name is Lance ... what about you?" the sapphire asked. 

"... Keith." he murmurs quietly doesn't really want the others to hear them.

"hmmm ... and them ?" the sapphire- Lance asked him making sure to be just as quiet, probably catching on to what was happening.

"They don't have any." he said looking away from his gem and to the other rubies.

Not every gem wanted a name, not all gems approve of having a name, to some of them they are all the same thing, made of the same stuff, so why even bothering with naming themselves if they were the same person?

Even though they all have a different personalities and didn't look alike in any way, no one had the same face or body, but they all had the same gem.

Lance hummed softly.

He went silent for a long second before he started talking again "Tell me Keith ... what do you think of the ... rebels?"

Keith didn't know how to answer, why was he asking him anyway?

Keith's opinion doesn't matter.

"I don't know my gem," he said with a frown "I never come across rebels before so I don't think it's right of me to say what I assume of them right now."

There was a small giggle from next to him, he turned to Lance with surprise written all over his face.

The blue gem covers his smile with his hand trying to hide it "Excuse me, it's just ... you are very interesting Keith."

Keith didn't say anything he just narrowed his eyes at the sapphire "The answer I normally get when I ask something like that is 'they are the enemy that we need to get rid of them' or 'they are traitors and nothing more' so.."

Keith stiffened, was his answer wrong? 

Did he disappoint his gem?

He fully turned to look at Keith "I think you are unusual for answering me like that ... you are a good kind of unusual."

Keith's eyes caught a gleam of the blue eyes behind long hair and it left him breathless.

He could feel the heat on his cheeks as he stared at Lance.

"My gem we are close to the planet." the voice of one of the other rubies snapped them out of whatever moment they were having.

The turned to look out of the window, he heard a soft gasp from Lance and he had the right too, this planet was beautiful.

It had both the color blue and green swimming around in it.

What was its name again?

Oh right, Earth.

"We are going to land soon my gem." the ruby behind the controller of the ship said.

Lance just hummed, the smile disappearing from his face, something darker and colder takes over him.

"You should be careful today Keith ... look out for yourself."

Keith didn't like that, he wanted to ask why but he knows it wasn't his place "Of course my gem."

It didn't take long for them to finally land on the cloud arena and get out.

Keith and the rubies walked in front of Lance.

There was all kind of gems standing in the hall that leads to the blue diamond.

"Hey, can't wait for the rebels to get here!" one of the rubies said to the other.

the second one chuckled "Yeah! when I see those rebels I'm gonna punch them right in their faces!"

Then number one huffed "What are you saying! I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies and then it will be over!"

Number two scowled "Then what if I just punch you!"

Keith rolled his eyes so hard at them, idiots "Come on we will punch them together when we fuse that's why they send three of us." he huffed "What are you even fighting about."

The second ruby, the stupidest out of them all shouted "take this!" as he tried to punch Keith.

He was faster than him and blocked it with ease but the force of the punch sent him backward and into Lance.

Everyone around them turned to him gasping in a shock.

Keith turned to Lance horrified "I- I- um - I'm so sorry I- let me-" he startled.

His hand moved toward Lance, he wanted to make sure that the blue gem was okay, but it froze in its place before he was able to touch him by Lance's voice "I'm fine."

The tone of his voice was kind of cold.

Keith stepped back startled and let out a "What?" like an idiot.

Lance just smiled at him "It's okay, it was bound to happen."

"I- okay." and Keith just wants to take the ship and go throw himself into the sun.

"Now please wait here, I must attend to my duties." Lance said as he stood tall.

The three of them straightened and stood to the side.

"Right." Keith mumbled as Lance walked by him.

His eyes never leaving the sapphire, that is why he was able to catch Lance throwing a sad smile his way. 

Keith was on high alert ... something bad was defiantly going to happen today.

He watched as Lance walked up the stairs and slowly opened the curtains to face the blue diamond.

"My diamond I have arrived." Lance said, his voice was so far away and Keith could barely hear it, he walked in and let the blue curtains close behind him.

Keith just stood there with the two idiots waiting for Lance to come back out.

It didn't take that long.

As Lance walked back to them, he stood next to him and waited ...

For what? Keith wanted to ask...

"What a beautiful place to build a colony" Lance's voice startled him, apparently he was staring at the sapphire without realizing "I wish I could have seen more of this planet."

He blinked at Lance "Um- there's still time." he mumbled.

Lance smiled at him "That's a nice thought but- no." his smile disappeared completely as he looked forward and then frowned.

And Keith tensed up immediately.

"Blue diamond!" at the loud shout Keith turned to look at what had caught Lance's attention "Leave this planet!"

He took stains ready to fight ready to protect Lance with everything he has "This colony will not be completed!"

"It's the rebels!" the ruby next to him said taking a step forward.

Everyone was on edge looking around them for the traitors.

"Show yourselves!" The other ruby yelled.

In the distance, two gems appeared one was a woman with long white hair and the other a man with black hair that has a lock of white in it and a big sword was in his hand "We are team Voltron!"

Blue diamond's palanquin stood, getting away before the man could even come near it.

Two gems tried to stop him but he easily destroyed their physical forms, turning away from the gems on the floor and towards another two gems who were running towards him.

His sword slashed throw them with ease making their body disappear in a cloud of smoke and their gems hit the floor loudly.

This is bad!

Keith and the two other rubies stepped forward fusing as they did so.

They tried to attack the gem with the long white hair, she smirked as she dodged the hit easily then hit them with a long glowing whip making their form unstable.

Then the man stepped forward hitting them with his sword, they unfused and the man took the chance and slashed throw the two rubies destroying their form.

He turned to Keith but he was quicker than him and somehow managed to avoid the blow but he hit the floor hard after it.

He looked over his shoulder to find the tall man standing in front of Lance with his sword pointing at him.

Lance didn't move from where he was standing "Thank you, Keith, you did your best and I appreciate it." he said with a smile not looking away from the one holding the sword.

Keith suddenly realized what Lance meant, he had known Keith was going to fail in protecting him from the very start.

Lance had accepted it but Keith-Keith couldn't!

He couldn't let his gem down like that!

"NO!!"Keith yelled as He pushed Lance away from the sword before it touched him.

His hands warped around Lance as they were throwing hard to the floor.

He saw a light hugged both of them, it was so bright it blinded him.

A weird calm feeling took over him, he felt complete, he felt stable and he was scared- no they- they are scared...

'Keith...?'

He wasn't alone anymore.

Startled he opened their eyes, something was very strange about how everything was so much clearer than normal, he was dazzled as they started to stand up on their shaky long long legs.

They tried to touch their had with his hands and was meet with four of them, shocked they moved them away "What?!" they gasped in confusing.

He didn't have time to freak out about how he sounded because right there in their hands-

In one hand was a red gem and in the other was a blue one... 

'Lance?'

'K-Keith... '

"What- what is this?" the word comes out of there mouth and it was Lance who said them, they sound so weird... not wrong but just weird.

Hearing gasps and whispers all around them they looked up the rebels were running away and now everyone was looking at them.

they could see everything clearly the colors the faces, moving their eyes felt weird.

'I have more than two? I have more than two??' Lance asked himself?

Does that mean he's asking me??

What even are they what happened? is-

"Is this ..." he wanted to ask - did they fuse?

'Oh no... no no no what have I done?!' Keith mumbled in their head.

Their emotions are too much and they couldn't keep it under control and they suddenly were too unstable-

They unfused, both of them flying to the floor.

the furious crowd closed in around Keith and Lance, screaming and whispering to each other.

"Unbelievable!."

"Disgusting!"

"This is unheard of!"

Blue diamond's palanquin cut through the crowd.

"The rebels had fled sapphire this is not the scenario you described to me." Blue diamond said.

Lance turned to her, Keith could see the sweat dripping down the side of his face "This- this is not what I saw! I don't know what happened I-" 

He was scared and Keith can see it as clear as the day.

"NO! " Keith yelled as he stood in front of Lance hiding him away from her sharp eyes behind him "It was me."

"Clearly it is." said blue diamond with a snarl "How dear you fuse with a member of my court."

"I-" Keith didn't back down or run away he stood his ground ready to protect Lance.

"You will be broken for this!" she scolded and the crowd closed in on them.

And Keith would be okay with that as long as no one hurt Lance.

He was willing to let them break him. 

Lance stood up and took a hold of his hand, Keith turned to him startled.

Lance quickly run away from the crowd as fast as he can, and Keith got to say he was really quick on his feet "Wait!" he yelled.

Lance was running toward the edge and no one could stop them as they run by "What are you doing?!!"

The other gem ignored him as he jumped off and into the clouds his hand never leaving Keith is "NO!!"

They were falling fast toward the ground, as they got away from the arena water started dropping from the sky and he could see mountains all around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz be nice and leave me some love <3
> 
> Oh and if you are one of the people who didn't read or know about my other Klance fics!  
> Why don't you go take a look!
> 
> [' Altea high school '](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063809/chapters/34923713)  
> ['How about some romance'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766020/chapters/34147481)  
> ['Little bad prince'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863463/chapters/34412633)  
> [' Crystal blue '](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370474/chapters/38311583)  
> You can also go see some of my art [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of seconds, he heard a noise next to him, he turned to Lance and found him taking off his wet cloak letting it disappear and moving to pull his shirt up.
> 
> "Wait!"Keith's hands flew to Lance's stopping him, Lance looked up at him confused.
> 
> "I- I don't think I have the right to see you without y- your clothing my gem." Keith whispered his cheeks flaring red.

When they were a couple of touches away from the earth Lance slowed them down and dropped Keith carefully.

Not letting go of him until he made sure his feet touched the solid ground.

"Why did you do that?!" Keith asked angrily as he turned to Lance, the blue gem backed away a bit "I have to get you back up there!"

"They were gonna b-break you." Lance said his voice cracking a little.

"Who cares!" Keith yelled at him "There are tones of me!"

Lance just stood there clearly caught off guard with his words.

Keith looked up at the sky then around him, he groaned.

How the hell was he sposed to get Lance back up there?

"What do we do now?!"

The sapphire looked just as lost as he did and maybe Keith's freak out wasn't helping him at all.

He watched as the ground around Lance's feet started to turn into ice and then Lance was ... frozen.

The ice around his feet was holding him in place.

"We have to get you out of here." Keith said as he walked behind Lance putting his arms around his waist.

Lance gasped and Keith saw his cheeks turn a deep blue.

Wow, Keith, you touch him once and now you just do it whenever you want?!

He pulled him out of the ice and it easily broke around him.

Keith took hold of him in his arms, one hand under his knees and the other around his chest.

There was a loud growling noise coming from the sky that startled Lance and made him wrap his arms around Keith's neck, hugging him closer.

"Come on let's get you somewhere safe." he huffed then started running.

He kept running until he runs past a cave, he quickly backtracked walking in the cave and softly put Lance down on the dry ground.

"Alright, this should be good for now," he mumbled as he looked outside.

He doesn't even get why there was water falling from the sky.

He turned to Lance who was moving his wet hair out of his face and he was met with deep soft blue eyes "Thank you." Lance said in a soft voice.

Keith gapped at him as he finally had a full display of his face... 

He could feel himself blushing he had never seen someone so- so beautiful before.

Suddenly it's really hot in here.

There was panic in Lance's eyes as his eyes turned down words, Keith followed it, he was burning the plants under his feet.

Well, that's embarrassing.

He laughed awkwardly and Lance just smiled at him clearly has no idea that he was the reason for what is happening.

At least now they have a fire to help him dry up.

He put some of the brown hard things (logs) that seemed capable to burn in it, making it get bigger.

He then seated himself down, away from Lance and sighed hard "This is all my fault! look at this! how am I going to save you? what kind of ruby am I sposed to be?" he mumbled to himself.

"You already did." Lance said.

"What?!" 

"You already saved me." Lance said as he moved closer to him, his hair was stuck to the side of his face so Keith was still able to see his beautiful eyes.

So Keith just stared at him, amazed by the positive way the sapphire was thinking right now.

When he found himself staring for too long, turned to star at the fire... Lance's eyes were just too much.

"I have seen gems fuse before but I had no idea that is what it felt like!" Lance said suddenly driving Keith's eyes back to him he was still smiling "I always thought- I never realized that fusion- that you disappear like that." he looked down at his right hand where his blue gem was.

"It is never like that!" Keith bolted out his eyes suddenly glued to Lance's gem too "Whenever I fuse it is just me- but bigger."

He looked back up at the sapphire and felt himself blush when he met his blue eyes "I have never had four eyes before..."

Lance giggled "Yeah me too! I never had more than two! it was .... nice..." his smile was so adorable.

Keith couldn't stop staring at him, he felt himself returning the smile too "Yeah it was..."

Their eyes stayed locked for a long minute and- and it was so overpowering that Keith once again was unable to just keep looking in these beautiful blue eyes.

So he like a coward looked away from Lance and to the fire.

After a couple of seconds, he heard a noise next to him, he turned to Lance and found him taking off his wet cloak letting it disappear and moving to pull his shirt up.

"Wait!"Keith's hands flew to Lance's stopping him, Lance looked up at him confused.

"I- I don't think I have the right to see you without y- your clothing my gem." Keith whispered his cheeks flaring red.

Lance's cheeks turned a deep blue once more "Oh... sorry." he mumbled "I don't like how the clothes stuck to me..."

Keith cleared his throat before talking again "It's okay ... I understand... maybe I should leave?"

Lance suddenly seemed so playful "You know- I wouldn't really mind you seeing me... unclothed." he said as he moved closer to Keith.

"You should undress too..." his hand touched Keith's "Let your clothes dry off.."

Lance's hands slowly moved upwards until it riched his bicep and he gives it a soft squeeze.

In a second Keith was burning up- no seriously his body temperate was getting so hight to the point that his clothes dried up so fast steam was coming out of them.

Lance raised his eyebrows with a giggle "I guess it's not a problem anymore." Keith was so embarrassed with himself.

But then Lance moved even closer to him, The sapphire was almost sitting in his lap now.

"M-my gem-" Keith stuttered.

"Lance." The sapphire whispered.

"What?!" Keith asked as Lance moved even closer letting his head rest on Keith's shoulder.

"You should call me Lance..." He mumbled his cheeks were still pantied with that cute deep blue colour "Don't get me wrong I like it when you call me your gem but..." 

He looked up at Keith with his bright blue eyes, god they were the most beautiful thing- no Lance was the most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen.

"I want to hear you saying my name... no one has ever called me by my name before and for some reason I want you to be the first to ever say it..." the sapphire looked so flustered as he admits it.

He was still whispering as if this was a secret between them...

"Me neither ..." Keith said with a small smile "N-no one has ever said my name but you ... Lance..." He felt himself blush when a big bright smile took over the sapphire's face.

"Keith!" suddenly Lance was throwing himself at Keith making the ruby lose balance and fall back into the hard floor.

"Keith~ You are so warm..." Lance giggled as he lied his head on Keith's broad shoulder "I like that." he whispered against his ear.

"Oh! you are getting even warmer!" Lance said with another giggle.

Keith bit his bottom lip trying really hard not to let out some embarrassing noise, he would never just push Lance away because he was enjoying every second of this- whatever this is.

So they just lied there on the floor with Lance's fingers caressing his chest lovingly...

Lovingly? ...

... Huh...

"Let's just appreciate this and rest for a little bit..." Lance mumbled with a sigh.

"Rest- how?" Keith asked.

"Just close your eyes and stop thinking..." Lance mumbled as he closed his eyes and his body relaxed against Keith's.

The ruby took the chance to star as much as he wants at the blue gem, he looked so delicate and soft.

Keith had his hand hovering over Lance's waist, he wanted to touch so badly-

"You can touch me Keith I don't mind."

Keith's whole body tensed up, having no clue as to what to do which made Lance laugh at him.

The sapphire took hold of the hand that was hanging over him and warped it around his side "There." he said before letting his head fall back on Keith's chest.

Lance let out another sigh "Warm." before snuggling to Keith.

Slowly but surely Keith started to relax and hugged Lance closer to him "You are so different..."

"Different?" Lance questioned softly clearly not wanting to destroy the moment they were having.

"Yeah... you are not like any of the other gems.." Keith mumbled as he finally closed his eyes "You are like a ray of sunshine I can never get enough of you."

He waited for a response but when he got none he looked down at Lance, what he saw made him chuckle softly.

The sapphire had his eyes closed tightly, he was biting hard on his lips and the blue blush was creeping slowly up his neck and to his delicate cheeks.

Keith closed his eyes with a sight letting himself hide his face in Lance's hair and slowly breathed his scent in.

The smell of the salty water that was pouring on them a couple of minutes ago was really strong, but under that, there was a smell that was much sweeter and more comforting .. it was probably Lance's natural scent. 

He found his mind drifting away from him and into deep darkness.

He didn't bother resisting ... he felt so safe leaning on the floor with lance on top of him, his weight was grounding and Keith didn't want to move a muscle to disturb him.

So he let go of his consciousness and drifted away.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff is coming your way soon <3
> 
> Don't forget to leave me some love C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did I get myself such a brave ruby..." Lance whispered next to his ears and Keith couldn't stop himself from shivering.
> 
> This sapphire is going to be the death of him.
> 
> "Ah!" Lance giggled "You are getting warm again." he teased Keith sweetly.

He can feel a movement around him, his head was resting on something soft, there was a hand playing with his hair and he can hear someone humming so softly to him.

He opened his eyes with a startle.

Keith was surprised to see Lance looking down at him, his eyes were hiding behind his hair to the ruby's disappointment, Keith was resting his head comfortably on the sapphire's thighs as long fingers were going throw his long hair carefully.

"Hi there." Lance cooed down at him when he noticed that Keith had opened his eyes.

"I like your voice." Keith said suddenly surprising both Lance and himself.

Lance's lips parted but he didn't say anything "I- I mean-" Keith fumbled for something to say and tried to get up but Lance wouldn't let him.

"Really?" the sapphire asked, sounding so hopeful.

"Yes!" Lance giggled and squeezed Keith's red cheeks together.

"You are so sweet to me..." Lance cooed at him fondly and Keith was able to catch sight of his eyes and was surprised that his bubbles were dilated.

"... You are so- beautiful- I can't stop looking at you..." Keith whispered voice wavering with every word that comes out of it.

"Stop!" Lance said with a giggle his whole face flashed a deep blue.

The sapphire pushed him off his thighs to stand up before hiding his blushing face in his hands "We should go explore!" Lance said as he walked to the cave entrance "I want to see as much as I can of this beautiful planet!"

Quickly Keith got up to his feet following Lance out "My gem- I mean Lance wait up!"

"Hurry up Keith!" Lance called out to him and the ruby run after him.

They slowly walked around together it was so peaceful here Keith got to admit that he would feel really bad if all of this was destroyed.

As he was lost in his thought suddenly there was a soft hand holding his, looking up at the sapphire.

The blue gem didn't seem to notice what he was doing.

He looked so beautiful surrounded by sunlight and nature, Keith wonders what he was thinking about right now, it was hard to read him because of his hair.

The thing that Keith would do to just get another look at those bright blue eyes.

"Where should we go?" Keith asked half minded.

"Um... we can just explore the plant and have fun ...?" Lance mumbled be for turning to him "I don't really care as long as I'm with you."

"Really?" Keith's hold on the sapphire tightened making him smile softly.

"You changed my fate, Keith... you saved me." Lance said so softly and sweetly "I don't know how but you changed everything that was going to happen."

Lance moved closer to hug him "And I- all I truly want is to be with you..."

Keith hugged him back "I never wanted anything before as much as I want you by my side." the sapphire's voice was lowered to a whisper "I don't know what I will do if you leave me..."

" You don't need to say anymore because I'm never going to leave your side unless you tell me to." Keith pressed his lips to Lance's forehead.

Lance giggled "What are you doing?!" Keith pressed his lips to Lance's cheek making him giggle more "Keith!"

The ruby couldn't stop himself from laughing, he just loves hearing that sweet mouldy that comes out of Lance.

The sapphire suddenly stopped with a gasp "What is that?" he asked as he pushed away from Keith to look at a weird creature that flew closer to them.

It had large scaly yellow wings, Keith had no idea what it was called (It is a butterfly) but he doesn't trust it.

"Get away from it!" Keith yelled as the thing touched Lance's fingers "It could be dangerous!"

Lance laughed "Come on Keith be serious how can something so small hurt me?" 

Both of them were startled out when a long tongue was warped around the flying thing and it was pulled away from Lance and into the green creature's mouth.

Neither of them had noticed the thing sitting next to them close to the water pond.

Lance shriek and hide behind Keith "It ate it!" he yelled-whispered to Keith as he pointed at the thing "It just- how- it killed it!" 

"Keith do something!" and Keith did do something.

He got his sword out with ease and pointed toward the ugly thing (Oh yeah this is just a frog.) but it managed to run away before he could attack it.

When he was sure it wasn't coming back he turned to Lance how was gazing back at him they stared at each other for a long second before both of them burst out laughing.

Lance hugged Keith's back letting his head rest on Keith's shoulder as his laughter died down.

"How did I get myself such a brave ruby..." Lance whispered next to his ears and Keith couldn't stop himself from shivering.

This sapphire is going to be the death of him.

"Ah!" Lance giggled "You are getting warm again." he teased Keith sweetly.

"Am not." Keith protested.

"Whatever you say, Now let's keep going!" Lance said as he pulled him by the hand "There is still a lot we can explore!"

Keith couldn't help but laugh at how excited he was "Okay! okay! calm down a little!"

For the next 6 hours or so, Keith and Lance run around fascinated with what this planet hade to offer to them, Lance would keep touching things without care no matter how many times Keith tells him that they could be dangerous.

After rushing around so much they finally stilled down in a spot that was covered in colourfull plants (flowers.) Lance was so delighted when they first found this spot, he would pick out some colourful ones to smell and play with green parts of them, linking them together making something that Keith has no idea what it was.

"Back at the cloud arena- that fusion- it- I think we made something new..." Keith said suddenly.

"Someone." Lance corrected softly as he looked up at Keith "We made someone new."

"Oh." Keith shocked out as Lance smiled at him with so much adoration.

"Here." Lance said as he offered him the thing he made with the plants.

"W-what?" Keith stuttered as Lance took hold of his wrist.

The one with the gem in it...

The sapphire put the plant thing around his wrist and tied it "It's a bracelet!" 

That is so sweet but ... "I didn't make you anything." Keith said with a deep frown.

"You don't have too I made this because I thought it would look good on you!" Lance said such a sweet smile "And I was right!"

"I- I-" Keith stuttered out, Looking down at the bracelet "H-how did you do this?"

" I used my future vision." Lance said with a smile, the sapphire pushed his hair aside exposing his eyes.

the sunlight made the blue in them seemed like it was twinkling, they were focused on Keith and only him.

Lance laughed suddenly "You really like staring at my eyes huh?" He mumbled as he flattered his eyelashes.

Keith bit the inside of his lower lip, cheeks flashing slowly "Is- Is that bad? sorry..."

"What?! NO!" it was Lance's turn to blush "I-I like it when you do that-" the sapphire moved closer to sit between Keith's parted legs.

"I like it when you look at me like that." Lance took Keith's right hand and placed it over his chest "It makes me feel warm and gooey here." he said with a soft giggle "You make my cold heart melt."

"Well, you make me feel like mine is about to explode." that made the sapphire laugh and Keith smirked to himself proud that he was the cause of it.

Lance slowly moved closer to him allowing his head to rest on Keith's shoulder "I don't get it ..." Keith mumbled.

Keith let his shaking hands relax on Lance's wist "Don't get what?" Lance asked.

"I don't get you ... I have met so many gems." Lance looked up at him and once more Keith was struck with the fact that his eyes were so- so beautiful "But none of them was like you... none of them made me feel this way."

Lance chuckled sweetly "I sure hope not ..." 

"And you... did you have something like this before?" Keith asked sounding so disappointed.

Lance laughed "Of course not! when would I have ever?" Lance moved off him to just lay on the ground and look up at the sky "I never leave my room unless I'm needed.."

The sapphire hummed softly for a second "It's getting dark again." the sapphire said as he stared at the sun slowly disappearing "It is so beautiful right Keith?"

"Not as beautiful as you." Keith spoke softly as he stared at Lance sleeping on the ground with all these colourful plants (flowers) around him unaware that he just said his thought out loud.

Lance stared back at him, face so flustered "You keep saying these things that make me feel so special even though I really am not."

Keith lied down next to him not breaking their eye contact "You are special to me..."

"Keith come closer." Lance mumbled to him his blush getting deeper "I want to be closer to you..." 

And the ruby was more than happy to obey, he slowly sits up moving closer to Lance before he lied back down and the sapphire immediately hugged his side, Letting his head rest on Keith's shoulder humming softly to himself.

It seemed like this is going to be something he will be doing a lot more with the sapphire from now on and couldn't be happier about it.

Sleeping on the floor like that together give him time to finally think and he couldn't stop himself from worrying about how he had failed his gem.

Even though Lance said Keith had saved him from whatever future that was awaiting him Keith couldn't stop that ugly thought that kept reminding him how now the sapphire was isolated with only a useless ruby for companionship.

"I'm so sorry." Keith mumbled into Lance's hair.

"For what?" The sapphire wondered as he rubbed circles on his farm chest.

"Because of me- yo-"

"Not that again!" Lance scolded softly "There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

Keith pulled away from Lance and sit up "But because of my mistake you are stuck here forever."

Lance sit up too "What about you?" he sounded kind annoyed.

"What about me?" Keith huffed tiredly.

"Well, you are here too.." Lance moved Keith's black bangs out of his face, he put his other hand over Keith's and again Lance managed to amaze him because both of his hands were soft... so soft...

"We are here together Keith.." Lance stood up pulling Keith with him"I will be fine stuck here- as long as you are with me."

Keith couldn't do anything but following him.

The sapphire started humming, Keith looked around them and it was now so dark without the sun.

The only thing that light the place was the moon and the small weird glowing beings that flew around them (whispers- they are fireflies).

It made Lance look more beautiful than he already was and Keith couldn't pull his eyes away from that beauty in front of him.

Lance raised his hand and Keith did the same, they looked down at their gems, Lance's gem was just beautiful like him.

Lance decided to rest his hand on Keith's shoulder, so Keith with a steady hand for once rested his on the sapphire's hips.

Lance kept humming softly as he stepped forward making Keith step back.

They looked up at each other and Keith spun them around slowly not breaking eye contact with Lance as he watched the sapphire giggle.

Lance's reacting encouraged him to spin them again a bit faster this time.

Lance kept humming his blue eyes looking back at Keith's with so much care and... and yeah Keith will be more than fine as long as Lance was by his side...

Lance spins them this time with such a sweet smile that's pointed at Keith and only him- Keith couldn't stop himself after that, he spun them faster and faster taking joy in Lance's loud laugh as he was lifted off the floor and into Keith's arms.

Light surrounded them, it was like everything else disappeared and they were the only thing that was left.

And then- and then- they were one once again- they did it- they are a fusion again.

Keith gasped in a shook but what left their mouth was a soft giggle but it stopped just as fast two of their hands flew to their mouth in a shock.

'Did we...again?' Lance whispered in his-... their head 

"Yes." Keith said out loud and looked down at his hands namely at they once with their gems.

"We fused..." Lance said before pausing for a long time 'Is it weird that I love how we sound?'

'No... I feel the same.' Keith looked down at their legs and just stared.

Lance's pair of eyes followed his 'Wow we are so tall.'

'We should- like try to walk?' Keith asked and without Lance saying anything he could feel that he agreed.

They slowly took a step forward, both of them moving their right leg.

As soon as they moved they almost fall face first into the dirt but Keith was able to catch their balance last second as Lance stretched their hands out.

They stood on one leg while the other in the air helping with keeping them stable.

Lance let a soft giggle out of their lips "This is- what is the word-"

"Fun?" Keith asked and Lance hummed as he slowly made them stand upright.

'Okay let's try this again?' And Keith started moving their legs in answer.

They started moving again but just as soon as they did so they almost fall again but Lance saved them, as he made them hold into one of the tall brown plants (a tree.) and straightened them up once again.

Slowly but surely the started to actually walk and Keith can feel it as a big smile farm on their lips.

He felt like they are finally getting the hang on their new form and he could tell that Lance felt the same.

It was amazing been connected to Lance like this... he loves this- but he kind miss looking at Lance's pretty self.

He heard Lance giggling in his head... he totally forgot that the sapphire can hear his thought now... well that's embarrassing.

'Don't be.' Lance says to him lovingly 'I feel the same.'

He could feel their face heating up and he can't tell if it was him or Lance.

With both of them been distracted the didn't realize that there was a cliff in front of them which led to them falling, everything slowed down for a second their two pairs of eyes opened wide in shock.

'OH NO!' he can hear Lance saying as they trapped off and he couldn't agree more.

'This going to hurt.' Keith thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this so much!  
> plz, remember to leave me some love!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the temple." Allura said as she stepped off the warp pad.
> 
> They didn't even get the chance to look around because they were startled by the harsh noise of a door opening that was coming directly from behind the fusion.
> 
> "What is that thing?!"

Soon enough they were laying on the floor holding their head "Ouch" they said at the same time.

'Point to self buy more attention to your surroundings.' Lance said and he sounded distressed.

'Agree.' Keith mumbled as he used one of their arms to rub their head where it had hit the floor.

As Lance was starting to pull them off the floor a familiar sword was in their face and Keith's quick reflex kicked in, making them move away from it with a yelp.

It was one of the rebels they faced in the cloud arena, it was the male with the weird hair.

"Don't hurt him!"Keith growled at the gem in front of him.

He felt one of Lance's eyes twitch, he clearly disapproved of what he said.

Keith passed for a second "Don't hurt .... me?" Keith asked Lance not really paying the gem in front of him any mind.

And he felt Lance smile mentality at him 'That's better.' He whispered to him 'But we have something more important in our hands right now.'

He looked up at the soldier who was clearly in a shock "It's you." he didn't move his sword away "The fusion."

Both Keith and Lance started to freak out "We didn't mean to fuse!" Lance said before pausing biting their lip "Well we did this time." he said two of their four eyes looking away from the enemy with a pout.

"Oh my." the fusion and the soldier turn away to look at the pink gem that stepped towards them, they have met before she was the one with the white hair.

And this close Keith can take a good Look at her, she was a morganite, she had a higher rank than Lance.

The soldier steps aside, his sword finally not pointed at them anymore.

'She's kinda pretty.' Lance says as he eyes the women up.

Keith pair of eyes glared at her as he made them stand up, their mouth turned downwards into a frown.

Lance thinks she's pretty...

'You know that you are a lot more charming than her right?'

They would have doubled over if not for Lance having control over them.

He once again forgot that Lance can hear his thought, he was shocked but he was quick to collect himself because now wasn't the time for this.

They straightened up, standing taller then the two gems in front of them, Keith was more than ready to fight them, if they showed any kind of sign that they are going to hurt La-... them.

'Nice save.' Lance said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you again." The white-haired women said.

"You are?" they asked and you can hear the surprise in their voice.

Part of them sounding so confused while the other part was suspicious.

Keith decided that they shouldn't trust this woman, at last not until she gives them a good enough reason to do so.

"I don't upset you?" Lance asked her, the sapphire was so confused.

The woman moved closer to them and Keith would have tensed up and pointed his sword at her- but Lance's presence calmed him down and kept him grounded.

"Who cares about me!" She said with a big smile "How you feel is what I'm really interested in."

"How I feel..." They mumble both of them looking down at their hands.

"I- I feel-" Lance started but he is unable to describe his feelings "...Lost." Keith says for him.

Isn't that true, after they fused they had no idea what they are sposed to be doing anymore.

"A-and scared and-" Lance said and Keith can hear all of his thoughts, he can hear Lance's fears of the future and what it holds for them.

But even though both of them had no purpose any more they both agreed that they were- "happy."

Then Lance said something that Keith didn't expect "Why am I so sure that I would rather be this than anything that I was supposed to be?"

"Why am I this desperate to be with him?" Lance asked and Keith almost drowned because of Lance's strong emotions for him.

It was so much and Keith can feel all of it, his eyes sting for a second and he was scared that he was going to cry in front of the strangers because HE understands what Lance was feeling.

He too wants to be with Lance no matter what, he is willing to give up all of himself, to break his own gem with his own sword if just to make this beautiful gem smile at him.

' Don't ' he feels their breath start to quicking Lance was getting even more emotional and he wonders if Lance can feel his emotions too and if they were just as intense as his was.

He fears that they are going to break down, their form started to shake and he now was truly scared because he didn't want to get separated from Lance but the sapphire quickly smoothes his fears.

'Let's just slow down a little Keith...' Lance said calmly even though he was still so emotional 'Let us take this one step at a time...'

'Yeah yeah- slow- I can do that.' Keith mumbled as they opened their eyes he wonders when did they close them?

Both of the rebels were looking at them with concern.

"Sorry about that."Lance said while making them smile "I'm still getting used to this form." one on of his hands rub at Keith's gem.

Keith got flushed at the touch- which made their face heat up making Lance chuckled loudly.

It is just that he was not used to how affecting the sapphire was.

The taaffeite soldier smiled at them and so did the morganite both of them clearly had no idea what was going on.

"My name is Allura." the morganite finally said pointing at herself before turning to the other gem next to her "And this is Shiro... what about you?" 

"Um-" They paused.

'Klance?' Keith asked.

'NO.'Lance said shaking his head.

'Why not?' Keith frowned (No Lance I didn't pout).

'Honey it is simply my name with like one letter of yours.' Lance said as he crossed his arms over their chest.

Keith rolled his eyes "Laith." he said to them.

'Much better.' Lance murmured.

"So... Laith are you going to come with us?" the soldier asked.

Keith pressed his lips as he looked at them suspiciously.

"Where?" he asked as he took a step back.

"Oh- to our base of course!" Allura said excitedly "We can really use your help!"

'They couldn't just- This is- I just don't trust them.' 

'You are right..' Lance hmms 'He Keith why don't we take a look at what could happen.'

'Huh? what-' Before he could ask anything he was seen a vision.

Both him and Lance weren't fused any more, they were sitting with Allura, Shiro, another two gems and some weird creatures that probably lives on this planet.

Lance was laughing and whispering to Keith as he hugged Keith's side, and Keith was smiling at the sapphire.

It was so strange to be watching himself like this.

The last thing he heard before the future vision faded was his own voice.

[We can start our future together here.]

Keith gasped, blinking a couple of times before closing his pair of eyes and crossing his arms.

'Just do what you think is the right thing.' Keith huffed deciding to just see throw Lance's eyes for now.

He was still unsure about trusting them but he was letting the sapphire take the full control over them for now.

"Yes, I would like to go with you if that's okay?" Lance finally answered them.

Allura's smile got bigger "Of course! we would love to have you with us!"

So they are going to join the rebels?

Just like that?

Lance lingered too 'Okay is it me or are they a little bit too accepting...' Keith hummed in acknowledging.

"Thank you," Lance smiled "I really have no idea where to go or what to do right now."

"Well then follow us!" Shiro said as he started walking "There's a warp pad near here that we can use."

Lance looked down at their feet 'You know I forgot that we can't even walk, good thing this didn't lead to a fight.' Keith chuckled in their head.

'We can do this...' he tried to cheer Lance up before pausing 'I think.'

Slowly the started moving their feet one at a time "I have never seen a fusion like you before..." Lance turned to look at the morganite who was walking next to them.

"Yeah, I'm one of a kind after all..." Lance said as his hands brushed over Keith's arms. 

' I'm fused with the most gorgeous gem that I have ever seen.'

Their face heated up as Keith blushed and Lance giggled before putting a hand on their mouth to keep quiet.

Allura sent them a confused look.

"Don't mind me I was just talking to myself." Lance answered her unsaid question.

"Oh!" she clapped her hands together "Please can you tell me how that works?!"

"How it works?" Lance questioned.

"Yes! like is it the same as normal fusion or is there a difference?"

Lance paused unsure how to reply "No it is a lot different." Keith answered for both of them, finally opening his eyes to look down at Allura "It makes you feel a lot more than a normal fusion does."

"It is ... amazing beeing connected like this." Keith mumbled and he can feel Lance getting emotional once again.  
Allura squealed with delight "Really?! it feels more? how so?"

"Um- It's hard to explain." Laith said grumbly.

"How so?" Allura asked.

"Allura please stop bothering Laith." the soldier- Shiro said.

"I 'm not bothering him..." she paused before turning to them "Am I bothering you?" 

They shrugged, because to Keith yes he finds her very annoying but Lance will not let him say that and Keith is not going to let him tell her it is okay to keep asking them so many questions.

"It doesn't matter we are here anyway." Shiro said as he walked to the big warp pad than waited for them.

Laith slowly followed him on it, the morganite was also doing the same.

In a second they were consumed by a white light teleporting them to a new location, both Keith and Lance were on guard.

Keith was more than ready to fight in case this all end up being a trap.

When the light finally faded they were in a completely different place, the scene around them was amazing.

Golden sand covers the floor and in front of them was an endless amount of water, they watched as small waves crashed against the shore.

'Keith look there's so much water!' Lance cooed to him and Keith just want to let him run over there and play but he can't... not yet anyway.

"Welcome to the temple." Allura said as she stepped off the warp pad.

They didn't even get the chance to look around because they were startled by the harsh noise of a door opening that was coming directly from behind the fusion.

"What is that thing?!"

They turned around at the loud screech, there in front of a giant stone door stood a tiny peridot.

"Pidge!" the solder scolded her "That's not how you talk to guests."

'What is a Pidge?' Lance wondered to him.

'The peridot's name I think..'

"No seriously what is that thing?!" She pointed at them, she didn't seem fazed by the glare that Shiro sends her way.

"Un... rude." Lance huffed crossing his arms.

The- Pidge gasped when she saw Lance's gem "I- is that sposed to be a fusion!" she was starting to really annoy Keith "Why is it like that!"

"Pidge please watch your mouth." Allura warned as she walked back to stand next to Laith.

"Allura are you serious!" the peridot hissed at morganite "You and Shiro were supposed to stop blue diamond and come back with some information about matt! not to get back with some freak!"

"Pidge please, you don't really mean what you are saying." Shiro tried to touch the peridot's arm and talk some sense to her but she slapped his hand away.

"No! I mean every word I'm saying." she turned to snap at Laith who seemed to be struggling for some reason "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger quit embarrassing yourselves."

"You sorry excuse of peridot." Laith snapped back at her "At least I know how to fight and be actually useful."

The three gems froze looking at they fusion with complete shook.

"What is the problem now? are you just all talk and no do-" Laith started to shake before he cut himself off "Don't-"

They watched in a shook as Laith fall to his knees and Allura tried to move toward him but Shiro stopped her when she glanced at him the taaffeite shook his head at her.

"You shouldn't say tha-" two of Laith is hand hugged him "But she insulted you-" Laith's voice started to echo as his form becomes unstable.

"No Keit-" Shiro and Allura watched in amaze as the fusion broke apart.

A familiar ruby and sapphire were throwing to different sides of the ground, both of them groaning in pain.

The ruby was the first one on his feet he was looking at pidge with so much rage "How dear you insult him." the ruby growled "He is twice the gem that you are."

"Keith!" in a second the ruby's head turned to the sapphire.

He looked conflicted between yelling at the peridot that was shrinking in on herself and running to the sapphire that was slowly picking himself off the floor.

But the sapphire seemed to be the winner of that battle, it was like he didn't even need to think about it before rushing to the blue gem to help him stand.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked Lance as he warped one of his arms around the sapphire's waist.

"Yeah." Lance turned to him "What about you?

Keith paused just looking at Lance's beautiful form, he carefully brushed some hair out of Lance's face and was unable to move his hand away after that "I'm now that I finally got to look at you." he pressed his lips to Lance's cheek.

The sapphire giggled and slapped his hand away "Stop that." blue coloured his cheeks when he finally managed to notice their audience.

"Un- hi?" Lance said waving his hand awkwardly at Allura and Shiro.

Keith laughed at how adorable the blue gem was, making the sapphire pout at him with a pointing look.

Keith rolled his eyes fondly at the cute gem before turning to the rebels "Hello." he said while glaring at both of them.

The soldier was the first one to react "Hello!" he said as he pocked the morganite in the side.

"Hi!" she said a bit too loud "You ... split up..." she said slowly like she was still trying to figure out what just happened.

Lance straightened up both of his hand were joined in front of him and his hair was back to hiding his face.

Keith stepped away from the sapphire, seeing how Lance's posture changed it was clearly time for business and in other words it was time for the ruby to do his job as a soldier and defend Lance with all that he got.

"Yes, Allura am I right to believe that you are the leader of the rebels?" both Lance and Keith watched as she quickly corrected her stand and nodded at them.

Shiro was now standing closer to her with a serious look on his face.

"Your beliefs are correct." she told him firmly.

Lance smiled at her "Well, then I- sapphire and my ruby hope to be-"

Lance's words were cut off with a loud gasp.

Keith turned to him confused as to why he stopped talking and was faced with Lance's figure being electrocuted.

The green electricity danced on the sapphire's skin and Keith watched in horror as Lance's body started to fall apart.

A tear slid down his cheek as his eyes meet Keith's, he looked in so much pain.

The sapphire let out a weak pleading "Keith-" before his form was destroyed and his gemstone hit the hard floor.

Right where Lance was a second ago, kneeled down the peridot to pick the sapphire gemstone up, in one of her hands was an odd looking weapon and on her lips was a satisfied smirk.

That was all it took for Keith to lose it, his sword was in his hand in the blink of an eye and all of his rages was pointed at this. damned. gem.

"Don't you touch him with your filthy hands!" he was quick on his feet, a lot faster than her.

Startled she quickly backed away and barely avoiding his blade.

"Shiro no!!" He heard the morganite yell before he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Looking behind him he saw they taaffeite soldier holding the sword that was now tearing his form apart.

Keith let out a weak chuckle "We just wanted to be together is all-" he looked helplessly down at Lance.

He had failed to protect him, if only he had been more aware of the peridot this would have never-

No, if he had argued with Lance about these rebels they would have been far away from all of this.

The ruby's form disappeared and his gem hit the floor and the sound seemed to be a lot louder then it should have been as it echoed around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I'm Nai the writer of this fic and I'm in need of some help in writing this!  
> So if you are a beta or a fellow writer and you feel like you can help plz text me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai) or just comment and we will figure out how to talk to each other!!
> 
> Make sure to read the tags!
> 
> other than that have a nice day and plz don't forget to leave me some love!  
> It helps!
> 
> I hope you are not disappointed and don't worry Pidge is going to be really nice soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them were really prepared for what 'HE' had planned.

"Finally! Now we can get back to business." Pidge huffed as she kneeled down to pick the ruby up from the floor "Look who is the useless one now."

"Pidge what are you doing?" Allura asked with a hard look on her face.

She was angry with Shiro too but... she understands that he only did this to protect the peridot just like the ruby was trying to protect the sapphire.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she chuckled " I'm going to put these suckers in their bubbles."

"Pidge why did you attack him?" Shiro asked her with a dark look on his face as he slowly lowered his sword.

"What?"

"Why did you attack the sapphire?" 

"Who cares about the stupid sapphire!" Pidge snared "More important what did you find out about Matt."

Shiro pressed his lips together and Allura rubbed at her forehead "Nothing."

"What? what do you mean?" she asked as she started to once again stress out.

"Our mission was to interrogate the gem the blue diamond has summoned to the cloud arena..." Allura told her slowly "The same one that happened to be right here."

She pointed at the blue gem on the floor "You know the one that you didn't just insult but also used your shock prod on with no actual reason."

"Yeah as if." Pidge said with a snort, neither of them laughed with her, they actually looked even more upset with her than before "Wait are you serious?"

"Yes, pidge we are serious here." Shiro huffed with a very disappointed look on his face "And now the Sapphire is never going to help us after what you did."

"And we were this close to having him working by our side." Allura moved to kneel down in front of the sapphire "He looked so willing to help..."

She picked him up carefully "And all he asked for in exchange was to be with that ruby guard... just to fuse in peace."

"All we need to do is wait for him to reform." she said as she bubbled the ruby that was in her hand.

"Do you really think he will agree just like that?" Allura snared at her.

"Yeah I mean if he resists we just can force the information out of him." she said with a roll of her eyes "That was the plan from the beginning anyway."

Shiro looked at Allura the same thought running through there mind.

There was no way this was going to end well.

"We should take the sapphire down to the prison." Allura frowned at that but there was nothing she can really do.

There was no way the sapphire is going to work with them willingly now.

"Yeah, we should do that since there is nothing else we can do now." Shiro said looking at Pidge with narrowed eyes "We are going to talk about your actings after this." 

"Yeah yeah," Pidge brushed him off as she walked towards the door "I'm going to put the ruby with the other bubbled gems then I'm going to join you down in the prison." the door opened and she left without saying anything else.

Allura quickly turned to Shiro with a distressed face "Shiro what do we do?"

The taaffeite soldier shrugged "There is nothing we can really do but hope that the sapphire is still willing to help."

Allura was about to protest but Shiro kept going "Think about it Allura if he succeeds in helping us find Matt we can let him and the ruby leave or make him join us like we were planing before Pidge interrupted us." she frowned but didn't argue with him.

She didn't want to think about what they are going to do if the sapphire refused to help.

She hugged the blue gem closer to her chest.

Every sapphire has the ability to see the future and every possibility that could happen.

She doesn't understand how he didn't see this coming... why did he not see what Pidge was going to do to him? or did he see it and did not stop it? how far can a sapphire see anyway? 

She had so many questions but the one to have her answers might not answer them for her.

"Allura?" Shiro called for her, he was standing in front of the door that now opened to show the prison.

Just seeing it made her so uncomfortable and disgusted with their actions.

But if they are going to fight the diamonds they need all the help that they can get.

Pidge wouldn't help them if she didn't have Matt by her side and they needed Pidge to help them find the rest of Voltron.

She after all was the only one that can make the green lion work.

So Allura stepped forward putting a brave face on, she is going to work this out somehow.

She is going to help Pidge, the ruby and the sapphire even if it ended with her own shattering as the price for it.

She walked in, her guard followed her every step and the door closed behind them without any sound.

Walking through the jail always made her feel dirty, she was fighting for the gems freedom so was it the right thing to take it away from some of them in the hopes of making that come true?

Allura carefully put down the sapphire on the floor of his new cell and stepped away letting the electric, pink force field block the only way out of it.

"How long do you think it would take him to reform?" Allura asked Shiro as she backed some more from the cell.

"Maybe another hour... " Shiro huffed looking like he wants to be anywhere but here right now "You know that Pidge's weapon makes it target take longer to reform then what is normal ..."

Allura decided to rest on the floor in front of the cell and Shiro stalled next to her, both of them unsure of what comes next.

The Pardot joined them soon after, grumbling about how the sapphire is delaying their progress by taking his sweet time.

Neither of them really bothered to remind her that it was her weapon's fault and not the poor gem's because they both already know she doesn't want to acknowledge that. 

The coming hour was full of guilt and regret for both the morganite and the taaffeite soldier.

The peridot on the other hand was just preparing in her head how to deal with the blue gem.

None of them were really prepared for what 'HE' had planned.

It happened without a warning.

One second there was a lifeless gem on the floor the next it was glowing so bright and floating in the air.

"Finally-" Pidge slowly got off the floor but before she can say anything else something passed the small gap that was between the pink force field and it barely missed her.

They all turned to watch as it hit the wall, gapping when the spot it hit turned to ice immediately.

There were another four shots on either side of them, then in a blink of an eye two great walls of ice were blocking any way out.

Shiro summoned his sword and tried to break the ice but it was too hard to even crack.

Allura, on the other hand, did not pay that any mind she was too focused on the blue sharp eyes that were looking back at her.

"Where. is. my. ruby." the sapphire demanded through gritted teeth.

He looked so different.

His hair was a lot shorter now, it also looked like he was wearing a white armour with a blue skirt that was really short in the front and tall in the back.

In one of his hands was a rifle and it was pointed at Allura, and he looked so pissed off.

She closed her gaping mouth "There is no need for violence."

"No need for violence, she says after destroying my form and imprison me." They sapphire mocked her "I will not repeat myself morganite!" 

Allura frowned "I apologize for what happened it was a miss understanding we only wish to work with-"

"We can talk about what you wish when I have my ruby guard back and not before that." The sapphire cut her off sharply.

"Can you stop wining!" Pidge hissed at him as she took a step forward "All you say is my ruby guard this my ruby guard that can you not- ak!"

She shut her mouth when the sapphire shot Pidge is foot without a warning.

Allura watched in horror as the foot he shot turned into ice and it slowly started climbing her leg.

Pidge kneeled on the floor holding her leg in pain as she glared at the sapphire

"You don't really want to know what happens when that ice reaches her gem." the sapphire said coldly, he didn't even need to look at Pidge to shoot her. 

Shiro gulped "Okay we understand." the sapphire's sharp eyes moved away from Allura and to Shiro who somehow managed not to flinch.

"We will give your ruby guard back." Shiro said calmly and the sapphire narrowed his eyes at him "But you need to let us out of here."

The sapphire let out a cruel laugh "Let you out of here!" 

Allura just blinked and in a second they rifle was pointed at her.

Everything seemed to move a lot slower as if to rub in the fact that she can't avoid the shoot that was coming her away even if she tried too.

It hit her right leg and she groaned in pain looking at her leg, she grinds her teeth when she found out that her leg was now frozen to the floor.

Shiro turned to look at her worriedly but he didn't move closer to her fearing that he could make the sapphire do anything worst.

"You can go alone to get him." One of the ice walls was slowly going down "Just remember if you hurt him they are going to pay for it." 

Shiro bit his lips nervously as he slowly backed away, the sapphire's cold eyes didn't leave him until he was completely out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz leave some love on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't stop laughing as we spin and he was smiling at me and we-we-" Allura's eyes looked like they were sparkling with joy like she wanted to get in the cell with him and make him tell her more, give her all the details.
> 
> "You fused?" Pidge asked she was staring at lance with intense eyes "I don't understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last time I updated this was 43 days ago -giggle- I'm spoiling you if you ask me I have this fic i didn't update for the last three months or maybe four??? Who knows -evil laugh-

Lance turned to the two gems in front of him when he was sure that the soldier was out of here.

"So what were you saying." Lance asked the morganite- Allura was it?

"Well, we were wondering why you are going through all this trouble for a ruby guard?" The peridot opened her mouth instead "You can just run away and fuse with any other gem if you were after power."

Lance shook his head "Power? that really what you think I'm after?" he chuckled "I don't care about having power." he told her sharply.

"I just want Keith back." his eyes sparkling in joy just at the idea of Keith back by his side.

"Keith?" both of the gems repeated after him.

"Yes, I just want my Keith back." Lance mumbled dreamily.

"I don't get it..." the green gem -Pidge said with a frown "If you don't care about power than why did you fuse in the first place?"

Lance surprised them when he blushed "At first we didn't mean to ... he just touched me and- and we just-"

He looked down at his right hand where Keith is gem would be if they were still Laith.

"We fused." Lance didn't know why he was so breathless all of the sudden "We know it was a crime- they wanted to b-break Keith."

He looked up at them "So I took him and run away... and then-" he let his rifle disappear when he saw the two of them were just looking at him curiously and slowly sunk to the floor.

"He kept blaming himself for me being stuck on this planet - but he saved me- because if he didn't push me out of the taaffeite's way-" he bit his lips as he glared at both of them "His sword would have shattered me and in your shock, both you- Allura and him would have been shattered too by blue diamond."

Allura flinched at his words but Lance didn't really pay her any mind right now he was getting lost in the memory of Keith.

"He changed my fate somehow- and he was still so upset that he couldn't do more for me so I took his hand and we danced." Pidge was staring at him in confusion. 

"I couldn't stop laughing as we spin and he was smiling at me and we-we-" Allura's eyes looked like they were sparkling with joy like she wanted to get in the cell with him and make him tell her more, give her all the details.

"You fused?" Pidge asked she was staring at lance with intense eyes "I don't understand." 

"Dancing makes you fuse?" Allura asked no one, her eyes not moving from Lance's "I didn't know that."

"I don't really think it was the dancing that did it..." Lance huffed.

"I- if you didn't plan to fuse how-" Pidge paused for a long time and both Allura and Lance turned to her "Fusion is to make weak gems stronger... gems are not allowed to fuse with other gems that don't have the same rink and gemstone as them."

Lance knows all of these rules too, he has been mumbling them to himself every day since he was made, sitting alone in his big cold room waiting for one of the diamonds to summon him.

"A sapphire should never fuse with any gem because they are too pure for that." Lance and Pidge said at the same time which made the green gem flinch and shrink in on herself.

"I already know all of that." Lance said with a roll of his eyes.

"If us not fuse is all that takes for you to let us be free then we will not do it!" Lance told the peridot and he saw a lot of emotions in her eyes that he couldn't name.

"Please we just want to be together, I promise I would do anything if it means that you, at last, would let Keith go, he doesn't deserve any of this!" the sapphire pleaded both of them.

Pidge turned to Allura and saw the morganite glaring at her.

"Okay, we will let both of you go." Lance didn't let himself get his hopes up at her words "But you are going to help us with our current mission."

Lance nodded eagerly at that he doesn't mind as long as they are going to let them go in the end.

Allura smiled at him and straightened her self "Well since we all seem to be on the same page there is no need for this." she let the pink force field disappear.

"Allura!" Pidge hissed at her but Allura ignored her as Lance step forward carefully.

Lance slowly walked towards her, they were almost the same tall.

Lance closed his eyes for a second before turning to Pidge who was narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh..." he said as his blue eyes started to glow.

It was clear to both of them that he was seeing a future vision "Pidge you will not find that 'brother' of yours like this..."

Pidge gasped "Do you know where Matt is?!" she tried to step forward but just like Allura her foot was frozen to the floor "Answer me!" she yelled in frustration.

Lance smelled softly at the shorter gem before answering "I don't know where he is right now but he and some other gems are heading toward us."

"What?!" Pidge hissed "Tell me what you saw!" she demanded.

"Pidge!" Allura snapped at her "Can you just calm down for one minute and Let him talk!" 

Pidge's mouth closed with a loud click, she looked so- guilty?

"Allura there is no need to yell at her she is just-" Lance tried to defend the other gem but the morganite's sharp eyes shut him up.

"With full respect to you Lance she has been out of control all day!" he voice didn't rise as she scowled the green gem "You said it yourself the way she is acting isn't going to help us find this gem!" 

She turned to the peridot "Maybe if you trust us more and actually try to work with us we would have found this Matt by now!"

Pidge opened her mouth but nothing comes out of it she just stars at her feet she wasn't sure of what to say.

But before the peridot could get it together a voice fills the hall and make Lance's head snaps toward it.

"Lance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to post two chapters but- why would I do that??? I'm evil and I love to keep you on edge bc I can!! *giggle*
> 
> Anyway plz don't forget to leave some love for me c: !!


End file.
